


A Little Frantic

by DPSmuttering



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Drugged Sex, Knife Kink, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Oral, PWP, Panty Kink, minor blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPSmuttering/pseuds/DPSmuttering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool takes an assignment and it goes smooth but not without him getting hit with a little custom cocktail specially designed for him by the enemy. Who hired the hit and what were they shooting at him? After a few heady encounters it is going to take a bit of a team effort to tackle this event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. THE HIT

At this point it was turning into a bit of a frantic frustration. The battle was over, blood was slick on the floors, tension high and testosterone raised. The job was complete; money was in the bank.

Wade needed a release, something to let go and just break. It was hours away until there would be a chance to see _him_ again. He barely lost any breath on the job so why did his mind feel like it was so frenzied, erratic, craving? Normally you do a job, get in and get out but this had been quicker than usual, there was time for just a moment…

He pressed his back up against the cool granite wall, the cold icy feeling penetrating his uniform quickly. It felt good after the rush, almost as good as a shower; save that for later though.

He glanced around to double check for anyone remaining; normally he was never like this… Between the feeling of being sure everyone was taken care of and the urgency of not even caring, he bit the tip of his glove and pulled his hand out, slipping it down his front. His cold hand glanced across his hips and abdomen as it trailed down to grab his length, already firm and impatiently waiting.

Wade kept his other hand firmly to his side on his gun and let himself slide down to the ground. Just a few minutes…

The cold roughness of his hands along the warm thickness of himself was always a nice trigger; he arched his back, pressing his shoulders harder against the granite. His thumb crossed the head of his cock and he circled the precum around, back and forth; it could almost feel like _his_ tongue, right before _his_ mouth came down. His hand tightened and ran its way down his shaft, he let his fingers linger around his balls; massaging, tugging, pressing.  

“Ungh…”

Wade froze and stopped everything, listening carefully. It was either him that made the sound or someone else… Sometimes it got difficult figuring out what he was really hearing…

He stayed frozen for a few moments more and when he didn’t hear anything else he started to move his hand again.

His free hand idly fondled the cold metal of the hilt of the gun at his side.

**_'Heh, the width was almost right…'_ **

**_'Screw it…'_** He dropped the gun to the ground and fumbled his belt free.

He thrust the fabric of his pants down a bit, resting under his ass cheeks. He kept himself propped against the wall and spread his legs, balancing on the balls of his feet and bringing his heels to rest against his ass. It was a bit uncomfortable but at the same time, that stretch, the tight muscles, it all comes together and the need just escalates.

His free hand dropped back down and grabbed the hilt of his gun. He clenched his eyes shut, focused on his hands, one pressing hard and pumping at his cock; the other fondling along the intricacies of the gun design.

He huffed in frustration, **_‘Just not the same…’_**

He set the gun down again and lifted a hand to his mask, lifting it enough to expose his mouth. He shoved two fingers in his mouth, massaging them against his tongue.

 ** _‘Almost…’_** He slid another finger in his mouth and embraced the sweet and salty copper taste of his gloved fingers. He traced his tongue along the seams. He could feel his gut tighten and a feeling in his stomach drop. He wanted so much more than this right now.

Wade flexed his thighs, stretching them apart, pressing his hand all the way down his shaft. His back arched and he pushed his shoulders away from the wall with the back of his skull. He let himself fall forward onto his knees and landed with his face against the ground, his arm stretched to the side with his fingers still in his mouth and his other hand pumping harder and more firmly. ** _‘Little more…'_**

He clenched his eyes tight and moved his fingers from his mouth down to his balls. The sudden smooth and warm damp leather was a welcomed sensation. He massaged around his balls before using two fingers to press against his perineum. He kept pressing in time with his strokes from his other hand.

He bit his lower lip as he felt himself getting so close to that edge. When he tasted the warm copper blood on his tongue, it was finally enough to push him over.

His body shuddered, his hand slamming down the length of his cock, his gloved hand coming back up to steady him. The sweet temporary relief washed over him as he rode the wave. He felt the remnants of warm cum sliding down his cock, sticking between his fingers.

Wade let himself stay like that a few moments before he pushed himself back up to his knees. His hand clasped around his cock lifted slowly, catching cum along his fingers. He smirked when his eyes fell to the drops of white on the ground, a hazy blush still burning through his cheeks. He pulled a small rag from a pouch on his belt and wiped his hand down before wiping at the floor.

Not much, but it would do until he was in his own place…

He quickly righted his pants, belt, gloves and mask before letting out a slight sigh of relief. It wasn’t the greatest but it would do until he could get his hands back on _him_. _He_ should be home by now, _he_ was only supposed to be gone for two weeks anyway.

He collected his weapons, his eyes falling to the dart guns that the initial wave of men had been firing. He grabbed a few cartridges; whatever was in them certainly packed a punch, of a sort.

**_'We should find out what they hit us with...'_ **


	2. THE ROAD HOME

The expanse of the open road did nothing for his determination to get home and shower. He was covered in blood, sweat and thicker things he would rather not dwell on.

At first he was convinced it was just the heat of battle, the heady rush of combat that put him in this particular predicament; but that thought was quickly fading.

He succeeded in the requested mission, but the men he faced were not just shooting bullets his way, some had tranq guns; whatever they were filled with was certainly not knocking him out. He felt hyped up, his head rushing from thought to thought, all mixed up in a stimulating charge of urges.

Every time his eyes closed all he sensed was the brush of clothing across his skin, every inch responding and sending shivers across his body. With every breath out, the hot air danced at his lips making them plead for something more. His hands clenched the wheel of the car and he struggled to resist shifting in his seat. The head of his cock pressed painfully against his belt buckle.

He had three more hours of driving to go. Two down, not much longer and he would be home, or at least in a safe spot to tackle his situation. He shifted his weight a bit at the thought and let out a pensive groan as cloth, leather and metal all shifted across his skin. It was unnerving the way the sensations from his upper harness sent his chest shivering, making the mid-strap press and slide across his chest and finally the movement of his belt making things uncomfortably tight.

He flexed his thigh a bit to try and stop some of the tension he was holding; bad move, he felt every centimeter of the cloth of his pants slide against his cock.

His hands tightened on the wheel as his neck bowed slightly and he let out a shakily struggled and frustrated growl.

Focus flashed between the road, the speed, the gas and his body.

**_'Road. Speed. Gas.'_ **

**_'Road. Speed. Gas. Focus.'_ **

**_'Road. Skin. Speed. Breath. Gas. Belt Buckle.'_ **

“Fuck. Fuck Weasel for fucking my teleporter up. Fuck this mission. Fuck stupid little darts. Fuck the road. Fuck the car. Ugh, and fuck me. Dammit!”

He gripped the steering wheel tight with his left hand and dropped his right to his belt. He fiddled with the clasp until it finally came undone.

“Both hands on the steering wheel. Now!” he shouted in the emptiness of the car. He reluctantly placed both hands back on the wheel. **_'Cockblocked by myself, what a surprise.'_**

**_'Road. Speed. Gas. Clock.'_ **

**_'Road. Speed. Gas. Cock- Clock! Clock, looking at the clock.'_ **

He could hear himself audibly swallow hard as he kept his eyes to the road.

He glanced at the radio and popped the button.

“Head like a hole, black as your~” He punched it off and slammed his hand back to the wheel, taking a shallow breath hoping to just ignore all the alarms going off around his body. No such luck.

His balls felt tight, he just needed a quick chance to readjust. He stared at his hand on the wheel. “Readjust. That’s it.” He paused a moment more before taking his hand off the wheel.

His hand pressed against the base of his shaft and he shifted his legs open a little wider letting his balls ease down slightly. He could feel the seams of the glove through the fabric. He let his fingers linger and rest against his balls, the heat of his hand quickly building against his skin.

A strangled groan worked its way up his throat and again the moist air danced across his lips leaving them begging. He kept his eyes on the horizon and pressed his hand along the front of his pants, his length hard and aching. His fingers curled along his cock, pressing the leather tight and the feeling of warmth spread along his skin.

His foot pressed harder on the gas and the speed jumped. He glanced to the clock and time had barely passed. The next three hours were going to be agony…

The road was clear. No cars and it was nearly one in the morning.

**_'…'_ **

He hesitantly pulled the waist of his pants out and the cool air brushed against his skin as he adjusted his cock to sit upright against his stomach. The head of his cock caught between his shirt and the waistband. He glanced down and saw a slip of precum seeping in against the fabric of his shirt and he felt heat rise in his shoulders and chest. His hips arched up slightly feeling the velvet skin of the head of his cock slide against every seam fabric and leather on his stomach; it caused a rush of fire to burn across his face.

His eyes returned to the road he shifted his hips letting the band of his pants slide, shifting skin. It wasn’t a big gesture but it made him ache, crave and demand so much more. His thumb slipped between his abdomen and his cock, the texture of the glove keeping contact smooth between skin and hair. His fingers grasped at his length, his fore finger rubbing across the rim; his other fingers grabbing his cock through the leather of his pants.

There was something to be said for the texture of clothing on the most sensitive spots; nothing beat the feeling of a tongue or skin but the sweet grain of fabric and leather seams came pretty damn close.

His left hand gripped tighter onto the steering wheel as he rubbed his other hand along his cock. He let his hand roll up his shaft and pressed the head of his cock against the palm of his glove. It was a rougher texture; he could still feel a damp heat pressing against his skin. His hips desperately wanted to stretch and his teeth bit down on his lip as he stifled a groan.

His shoulders caved a bit and he hunched against the steering wheel as the weight of his hand pressed down along his cock again. His forearm dug into his thigh a bit and the pressure was a surprising distraction from the task at hand.

His breath was hot and heavy, almost suffocating with the mask on. He eyes gazed down the open road before he brought his right hand up and lifted his mask to rest above his mouth.

His tongue licked against his lips. He ran his tongue along his teeth and back along the roof of his mouth before bringing his fingers to his mouth and dragging his gloved hand along his slick tongue, stealing saliva to drop down along the head of his cock. A thin beaded line of saliva strung between his hand and his lips before snapping and leaving a cold line across his chin. "Tch…”

The hot saliva slid across the top of his cock and he fought a shiver trying to cut its way through his body. "Nnngh…"

Crouched against the steering wheel and looking along the road he watched the center lines zip by faster and faster. His grip on the wheel tightened until it felt like either the wheel or his fingers were going to break as his other hand stroked harder and faster at his shaft. Being boxed in by the driver’s seat was infuriating, his muscles screamed to stretch out and feel the burn of his body but he wanted to get home faster so that meant to keep driving. The tension of being confined like this actually helped him hit the edge faster than he anticipated.

He felt it hit and jerked his body back against the seat; both feet clinging back to hug against the seat of the car. He kept his eyes to the road and felt the fuzzy glow creep around the edges of his vision. The car was slowing down but at this point he didn’t much care. Several discontented shudders ran over his body and he could feel the cooling cum sinking into the front of his uniform and his glove.

**_‘Didn’t really think this through…’_ **

He let himself grab a deep breath and glanced down to check the damage; he put his foot back on the accelerator. Cum dribbled in spots across his chest and stomach and some pooled around his gloved hand.

"Not any worse than what else got on me during the fight earlier I suppose…" he muttered to himself as he wiped his glove against his stomach before opening the glove box to find it empty. He used his pinky to pop the button on the center console and grinned to find a small stack of fast food napkins. **_‘Jackpot.’_**

He wiped himself down as best he could, shirking a bit at the feel of the rough napkin against his sensitive head. He wadded up the napkins and hit the window button before tossing them out into the cool air. The wind bit at his face and he again felt the trail of saliva that had fallen to his chin. He wiped his forearm across his chin and then set to fixing his pants and belt back in place.

One hunger met, another arose.

The napkins advertised ‘Tasty Tacos’ and he was dying for something to eat. Between travel and missions, food usually took a back seat. He left the window down, letting the biting cold and whipping wind cool his body down as he continued down the dark empty road.

Two hours forty minutes to go.

He ached to get home faster.


	3. HOME SWEET HOME

**_'35 steps until we are inside the warehouse.'_ **

**_'100 more steps until we get a shower.'_ **

Wade’s foot slammed solidly against the front door and the lock skittered across the floor. His arms were full of weapons, the blue cartridges balanced on top of the load, tucked against his chin. He started dropping weapons along the ground as he made his way through the makeshift housing. Warehouses were great, this one had showers for workers and plenty of room for weapons and other supplies. With a curb-found couch, plasma TV and mattress for the floor, it was a regular Joe’s castle. The C4 throne was just a personal touch.  

He started to remove his mask when the glow of the television caught his eye, **_'He's back!'_**  The figure of Weasel stretched out on the couch with a beer in one hand and a remote in the other settled in his vision. Playboy bunnies danced on TV.

“You!” Wade pointed as pointy as he could towards Weasel, he noticed a slight tremble in his movements as the cloth surged over his skin, setting his nerves ablaze. “You are not who I was hoping to find here right now. Get out. Now.”

 “Hello to you too. You ok?” Weasel lazily sat up on the couch and peered over at Wade, who seemed a bit more on edge than usual.

**_'Weasel could do... We could do Weasel...'_ **

“No! I mean yes, everything’s fine. Out. Now.” Wade pointed to the door.

**_'Right, in and out, in and out.'_ **

He tossed the blue cartridges on his mattress and proceeded to dump the rest of the weapons on the ground. 'I need to make another weapons bin like we used to have...' He turned back to Weasel. “You’re still here. Out now or you’re gonna find out why I want you gone.”

**_'Maybe he wants to find out; he does have the Playboy channel on.'_ **

“Are you hyped up on something? Can you even get hyped up on something? You’re practically shaking…” Weasel clicked the TV off and popped his shoes on and stared at Wade.

“Oh hey, remember that awesome time when I showed you and Al, The Box?”

“Alright, alright, I’m gone.” 

“Hey wait…” Wade stared at Weasel for a moment.

“…Yeah?” Weasel eyed the door. The Box was best to be forgotten.

“Can you back trace the order we got from the assignment log and figure out who ordered this trip?”

“The system..." he paused trying to figure out simple Wade terms of explanation, "it's set up for to be anonymous, they don’t know who assigns contracts and those that pass out the contracts don’t know who takes the missions. Why? What happened?” Weasel raised an eyebrow.

“Nothing, I just wanna know who issued the order. It went smooth.” Wade stormed towards Weasel and Weasel flinched as he grabbed him by the shoulder and forcefully walked him to the door. **_'Feel how warm he is? Just imagine how warm his skin would feel between your-'_**

“Just figure it out.” Wade raised his voice over his thoughts and pushed him out the door and pulled the door shut. It sat askew and light from the parking lot shown through where the lock had been.

**_'You're no fun. Are we really just into playing Hand Solo?'_ **

"Shut. Up."

75 more steps until he was out of the bodily fluid soaked uniform. Brain matter always seemed to get the ripest after a few hours. It irked him that Weasel could see him shuddering. He tossed off the mask and started to leave a trail of clothes along the floor as he made his way to the shower. The belt hit with a heavy clunk against the concrete floor. Next the boots came off and the only sound in the warehouse was his feet padding across the concrete as he pulled his top off, heavy with sweat and thicker things.

His skin felt like it was on fire and the cool air was a welcome sensation.

It was enough to make him feel his cock throb. "What am I, sixteen? Jeez…”

When he reached the shower he stepped onto the tile and popped the cold water on, he winced as it was sent splashing against his skull and spilling down his back and soaking into his remaining pants. He just wanted relief from the fire burning under his skin. The cold water did nothing to quell any urges and he twisted the handle, anxious for something warmer.

He took a moment to start shimmying out of his pants, granted it was now a bit harder with them wet. The water felt amazing when it finally hit his bare thighs, he shucked the remainder of his pants away from his feet across the stall. He watched as the water finally started to run clear as the blood and gore washed away from his skin. With his scarred and warped blood stained flesh, sometimes it took a little scrubbing to see it gone.

He reached for the soap and scrubbed his face hard, trying to push everything out of his head, he just wanted silence for a moment. The sound of rushing water filled the room and steam began to hang in the air. He felt heady and slammed a hand against the tile of the shower. He closed his eyes and soaped up his hand before popping the soap back on the stand and grabbing his cock. This wasn’t about any kind of fantasy or deluded wanting, he just craved that basic need. His hand washed sweat and previous cum away from his length and as the soap washed away, the friction increased, his skin folding against the head of his length. Water streamed down his skull and danced along his lips. He pumped his hand harder and dropped to his knees, feeling the water burn against his back, setting his nerves on fire with every drop. It was intoxicating; it felt like his blood was dissolving into molten lava coursing through his veins, finally taking the edge off his nerves.

He reached up quick with his free hand and turned the water back down to cold and his breath hitched as the temperature change slammed into him and tightened his chest.

Muscles tightened and he leaned against the tile of the shower again as he felt the spasms coming. He jerked tight and crushed himself against the cool tile as hot semen pulsed against his abdomen and onto the ground.

He dropped his head down and stayed still for a moment, panting and just watching the water collect around him, slowly pulling the cum down the drain.

OK, so maybe this recent bout of urges wasn’t exactly normal circumstances. Weasel knew his job and would be able to dig up some answers as far as the question of ‘who’ went. Wade could think of someone else that might be able to help out with the question of ‘what’, it just meant tracking him down.

He stayed in the shower just a bit longer to wash up and enjoy the relief from the fire of his nerves as they overloaded with the feel of water splashing across his skin. As he collected his trail of clothes to the shower he then left a trail of water as it pooled around his footsteps before he picked up a towel by his bedside and finished drying off.

The temptation was strong to just lie down and rub another out before taking a trip out into the main city. It was strong but the need to find out what the hell was going on was stronger. He tossed open a duffle bag and pulled out a spare outfit and began getting dressed. Before heading out the abused door he grabbed one of the blue cartridges and tucked it into his belt. Hopefully the lab rat could get him some answers.


	4. A LITTLE HELP...

Wade yanked the door from the frame and stepped outside. He turned to reset the door in its frame when a wet splat hit the side of his head. His left arm grabbed for a gun and the other rose to his head, “Son-of-a—I just changed dammit!” His hand started to pull away from his head and he felt the mask going with it, he kept his hand against his head. Wade jerked his head in the direction the projectile came from and leered at the man in red and blue clinging to the side of the warehouse wall.

“Weasel texted me you were acting weird… for you anyway.” Spiderman rested with his back against the wall, his feet propping him up and his hands splayed at his sides.

“When the hell did Weasel even get a phone number from you?” Wade holstered his gun and shoved a hand down to the hilt of his knife, unsheathing it and starting to carve at the webbing between his mask and his hand. He felt saliva build in his mouth as he felt the girth of the weapon in his palm. He gulped as quietly as he could. 'Spiderman doesn't have spider hearing does he? How well do spiders hear?'

“After his run-in in Vegas with you, he reached out to me once he hit town. Interesting how you just seem to bring people together.” Spiderman crossed his arms across his chest, smirking as he watched the masked man struggling to cut through the webbing.

“I was planning on heading out to find you. You saved me some time, kinda… Dammit, I gotta go grab another mask. Back in a second.” Deadpool shoved the door open with his shoulder and stormed over towards his bed to the duffle bag.

“Nice security you have here, glad you chose the wharfs.”

“You’re seriously riffing on my place? Why don’t you scurry back to you SpiderCave; oh wait, you don’t have one.” Wade grabbed his last mask out of the bag, glanced back at Spiderman peering through the door and ducked behind the door frame to the bathroom to swap masks.

“Any closer to the city and kids could just walk- oh my god, is that a chair made out of C4?” Spiderman dropped down to the ground and took a few steps inside.

“Tour’s over, let’s go.” Wade stepped out from the door frame with the webbed mask in hand and realized he would need another glove as well. He tossed the mask and glove to the bed and grabbed a glove out of the pile of dirty uniform from the road trip and rushed towards the door.

“C’mon, outside. I don’t go crawling all over your web.” Wade stood impatiently by the door and waited for Spiderman to come back out.

The webhead stepped out from the door and looked around the empty parking lot. ‘How were you even planning on finding me?’

Deadpool scanned the parking lot and realized Weasel must have taken the rental. “I don’t even have words to describe this day.” He slammed the door shut and turned to Spiderman. The dim light from the only lamp in the parking lot cast shadows across the lithe figure, muscles outlined, the design of the costume only serving to accent the line of muscle along his thighs, thin fingers resting on his hips, hips that-

“Hey! Are you even listening to me?” Spiderman cocked his head to the side, his foot tapping the ground.

Wade snapped his gaze up to his face, “Yes! Yeah, whatever.”

“Then like I said, why were you going to go looking for me?”

“I need help,” Wade began to dig a hand in at his belt.

“Whoa, totally not my field.” Spiderman raised his hands up and began to turn away.

“Stop being an ass. It’s this.” Deadpool pulled the blue cartridge from inside his beltline and held it up to the light.

Spiderman glanced back inquisitively. “And that is…?”

“Someone shot me with it. I wanna know what it is and I know you have science brains.” Deadpool tossed the cartridge over to Spiderman.

Once in hand, Spiderman took a hard look at it. Cold steel ran against a heavy plastic shell housing the blue concoction. “You snapped the syringe part off.”

“That one I did.”

“How many hit you?”

“Oh gee, I forgot to stop and count while the bullets were flying.”

“Seriously, how many do you think hit you?”

“No clue, does it matter? Maybe 20?” Deadpool eyed Spiderman as he inspected the cartridge. “You just gonna fondle it or are we gonna find out what’s in the cocktail?”

“’We’ nothing, I’ll go find out and get back to you.” Spiderman lifted a cell phone from his waistband and began tapping at it.

“I need a ride into town.”

“Call a cab.”

“I tried calling your mom but the rest of New York was busy riding her.”

“Really? Already you’re gonna start that?” Spiderman glanced up and glared at the merc.

“C’mon, just give me a lift over to Little Italy.”

“…”

“What, do I gotta grab the maid shtick to get you to work with me?”

“NO! God no. I just don’t think letting you run around on your own is the best idea right now.” He returned the cell along with the blue cartridge to his belt line.

“Then I stay with you while you do your Bill Nye thing and then we hit Little together.” Deadpool stepped forward and put an arm around Spiderman’s shoulder. “How we gonna do this?”

Spiderman ducked out from his arm and choked back a gag, “God, that glove is rank… Stow it and then I’ll get us into town.”

Wade slipped the glove off and tucked it under his belt. “Done; now to the sky my arachnid ally!” He tossed his arms back around Spiderman’s shoulders and kicked his feet up.

Spiderman’s head hung; he sighed reluctantly and walked towards the wall of the warehouse with Deadpool clinging to his back. This was going to be a long sling back across the Hudson.


	5. NICE RIDE!

Wade now duly noted he had a horrible sense of foresight.

While clinging to Spiderman’s back and hitching a ride over towards Little Italy was a great idea he seemed to have forgotten about his current particular physical dilemma.

Wind rushed against him, crashing through his uniform and biting at his nerves. The warmth of every contact point against Spiderman’s body seared his muscles and he could feel a heat burn across his face.

 ** _‘Yup, great plan…’_** he chided himself. Every heart beat felt like it echoed through his chest and his bare hand seems to pick up every sinew moving throughout the webhead’s pecs as they swung along the bridge. It wasn’t much longer. It couldn’t be much longer. ** _'I can't last much longer.'_**

“You’re awful quiet. Feeling sick?” Spiderman questioned as he continued on his path, trying to keep it smooth. Wade might not be the greatest but who knows what he got shot up with; the least Peter could do was keep the ride level.

“I’m fine, just get us there.” Wade clutched himself a little closer to Spiderman’s body, cursing himself almost as fast as he did. His face dug closer to Spiderman’s neck and the scent of his sweat was tantalizing. The fabric of his outfit felt so damn thin. Wade rested his forehead on Spiderman’s shoulder, heat burning across his face.

“Do me a favor and shift your gun, it keeps riding at my back.” Peter could feel the heat burning through Wade’s mask at his shoulder and wondered just how bad of a fever he might be running. With a healing factor like Deadpool has, a fever shouldn’t even be an issue…

“Uhh, sure…” Deadpool shifted his hips and tried to think of Bea Arthur posing for Playboy.

**_'Wait, that is counter-productive. Bea is a sexy minx.'_ **

He shifted his thoughts to pancakes. **_'Sweet, sticky, hot, dripping-'_**

"Dammit." Wade cursed under his breath.

"What?" Peter turned his head back slightly, continuing to swing through the city.

"Nothing. How much longer?" Wade felt muscles moving, tight and precise under his fingertips.

"We're close." Spiderman returned his attention ahead.

 ** _'So am I...'_** Wade knocked his forehead against Spidey's shoulder. 


	6. NICE BRAINS...

They landed on top of the Bellevue Hospital, Deadpool thankful for the break from being pressed against the hero from the ride over. He let go of the smaller man’s frame and dropped to his knees and felt fire clawing and biting its way from his face, down his neck and across his shoulders.

Spiderman turned quickly and leaned down next to him. "You’re not looking so great…”

“I’m good, just fine, perfecto.” Deadpool cut back as a chill ran its way across his body at just feeling Spiderman’s presence. ** _‘Close the distance and sink your teeth into that shoulder…’_**

“-take very long to a least get the tests started so we just need to make our way over to the room. We’re taking a window route given the duds.” Spiderman started making his way to the opposite edge of the roof.

“Unnkay…” Deadpool pulled himself to his feet and followed the webhead, he could see the muscles of Spiderman’s ass twist and tighten with each step, even his shoulder blades were outlined by the city lights. He felt his own muscles tense and his gut grow tight; he was thankful his own uniform was a bit heavier than the other man’s. At least it helped mask certain indiscretions.

Peter turned to look at Deadpool “Round two. Hop on.” He turned back around.

Wade felt heat flush over his body again and he hooked an arm over Spiderman’s shoulder, “Tease…” he mumbled.

“Huh?” Spiderman turned his head to look at Deadpool’s face.

His face was so close, the mask so thin, lips just inches away. “Knees… tired. Let’s go.”

Wade felt the smaller man shrug before swinging around and crawling down the side of the building. Two floors down a window was cracked open slightly. Wade heard Spiderman mutter “Thanks Doc…” before slipping his fingers in and sliding the window open quietly.

The room was dark, a thin line of light came in from under the door to the hallway. A few pieces of medical equipment littered the counters but other medical rolling trays and such cluttered the rest of the room. Spiderman hopped inside and felt Deadpool let go, his body a bit ridged. Peter stepped over to the door and snapped the lock in place and flicked the light on.

“It could take a little while to get results. I want to run a test on the vial and I want to get some blood from you.” Spiderman opened a drawer and began pulling supplies out.

“S’good.” Wade leaned against the wall and let himself slip to the ground. He hunched over and put his arms out between his knees and started rolling up the sleeve on his right arm since his glove was already off. He could hear the sound of plastic being opened as he gazed up to watch Spiderman start pulling out a butterfly needle. Spiderman turned with the needle and syringe in hand and crouched down in front of Wade.

Wade held his arm out and Spiderman tied a tourniquet above his elbow. “So, ready?”

“Yup.” Deadpool learned long ago, no matter the medical issue, it was just best to go to a happy place. Sit back and enjoy the ride, feel the slide of the needle and just let your eyes flutter. Usually that works, and usually it was a medical person poking needles in him; he felt the needle wiggling around as Spiderman tried to find a vein. “Seriously?”

“Sorry, this isn’t really part of my regular job description…” Peter felt the vein connect and quickly hooked the syringe up. “Just need a little bit.”

Wade’s eyes fluttered a bit at the feel of the blood moving and he licked his lips. He felt a lovely haze start to descend across his body and… 

“Crap… Well, I got a little bit… the vein closed off.”

Deadpool opened his eyes to see Spiderman removing the needle and watched him get up and walk over to a counter. Wade watched as he shifted things around, his eyes eventually falling to just watching the slender man’s legs shifting their weight as he worked.

“So can you tell me how you felt when you got hit with this?” Peter had released the blue liquid and it sat on the counter in a glass. He began using a pipette to divvy out material into various containers, tubes and dishes.

“…” Deadpool searched for a way to describe it and he suddenly realized something. “No pain. Like it all stopped and I had a heavy rush of energy. I felt hyped up but…” He thought back to his little episode right after securing the area.

“’But’ what?” Eyes looked questioningly at Wade before returning their attention to the counter. Deadpool couldn’t see what all was going on.

“It… I feel like… I’m just… Urg…” Wade knocked his head back against the wall and huffed. “I’mfuckinghornyanditjustdoesn’tstopbutitfeelslikeeveryinchofmeisonfire.” He held his breath and looked back over to Spiderman still busy doing his magic on the counter.

“Is Weasel’s place over in Little Italy?” Peter questioned.

“No, but Bob is working in a coffee shop over there, he works the red eye shift.” Deadpool leaned forward and pulled himself to his feet to grab a better look at what all the nerd was toying with.

Peter was dropping a bit of blood onto a slide before edging over to step in front of a microscope. Deadpool let out a little gulp seeing the slim figure so close, he could see the rise and fall of the man’s chest as he breathed. **_‘Do or die, just take those last few steps. Imagine grinding your cock against that spandex ass. Imagine what his cock tastes like…’_**

“Once I get things set up we can head over that- Whoa!” Spiderman froze as he felt Deadpool’s hands grab him at his hips and Wade’s mouth closed down along the top of his left shoulder, teeth nipping hard through the thin spandex material. He felt something hard straining through fabric resting against the middle of his butt. “Hey!” He twisted around to face the man, Deadpool’s hands letting his hips twist around to face him. Deadpool had inched his mask up and Spiderman could see him breathing heavy. Peter could feel the heat radiating off of Wade.

Wade closed the little distance between them and growled into Peter’s ear, “I’m gonna suck you.”

“You’re crazy!” Peter stared wide eyed at the mercenary and really wondered just what the hell he got shot with.

“That's pretty well established.” Deadpool dropped to his knees in front of Peter and before he could say anything more Wade shoved his mouth against the blue spandex of the costume and breathed hard. Hot moist air sieved through the thin fabric and Peter’s chest tightened.

“Hah-…” Peter shivered and put both his hands on Wade’s shoulders, trying to push himself away from the heat of his mouth, albeit the gesture was pretty half-hearted on his part. He’d been single for the better part of a year now and the touch of another left him aching for more. His body was already starting to betray his mind.

“We don’t know what’s wrong with you yet. This is just the drug, like you mentioned.” Peter glanced at the door to double check the lock. His ass shifted against the edge of the counter.

“And all I’m gonna do is get you off, consider it prepayment for helping me.” Deadpool slide his fingers along the waistband of the pants and stared up at Spiderman from the ground. He snaked his tongue along the growing bulge at the front of the costume and he heard a gulp from Spiderman’s throat.

“This is wrong…” Spiderman muttered but the sight of Deadpool on his knees in front of him tonguing his cock through the blue fabric and leaving a deep blue wet trail erased any sense of reasoning as to the ‘why’ it was wrong.

“That a no?”

“..n.no…”

Deadpool teasingly pulled at the waistband as he closed his mouth around the younger man’s length and blew more heat through the fabric, teething at the hardening flesh lightly. He stopped for a moment, “No, no; or no, keep going?”

Spiderman drew his right hand to his face, hiding a deep blush he was sure was burning its way through his mask. “Go…”

Deadpool didn’t wait for any more words and slid the spandex down to the thin man’s knees. He cock was still somewhat soft and Wade was able to easily fill his mouth with the growing flesh, his ungloved hand scratching down the outside of Peter’s thigh. His tongue lolled around the tip, teasing the urethra, tongue fucking it until he felt Spiderman’s legs shiver and a whimper fell from the man’s mouth. He sucked harder and pulled Peter’s length into his mouth, bobbing his head a few times, letting the flesh engorge. His eyes fluttered as he bobbed his head down again, feeling the velvet tip of the shaft run along his tongue, teasing the back of his throat. He brought his gloved hand up and began to massage along Spiderman’s perineum and then along his balls, tugging lightly at the hair.

He could hear small and weak whimpers of protest emanating from the man towering over him but he knew there was no heart behind them. The shuttering gasps and heavy breathing spoke the real truth.

Wade used one hand to pull and tug lightly along Spiderman’s balls, massaging them lower every time he felt the younger man tense up. His bare hand then came up from the webhead’s thigh to clasp around the hard shaft, thrusting in time with his steady movements. Deadpool shifted his position and straddled Peter’s right leg, Wade pressed his crotch hard against the shin and let a groan roll its way through his throat as he suffered the dull appreciation of his own flesh. The vibrations of the moan sent shivers through Peter and he crumpled over a bit, steadying himself with his hands on Wade’s shoulders again.

Deadpool cherished every drop of pre-cum he could urge from the stiff cock, a salty slick treat along the lines of a shot of smooth Tequila. It was a craving met and his mouth only watered for more.

“I’m sorry, getting close… been too long…” Spiderman stuttered out between heady gasps.

The words only egged Wade on to continue harder and faster; he stopped massaging Peter’s balls and grabbed an ass cheek forcing Peter’s hips forward. His hand slid from the ass cheek to along the side of his hips, the seam of the glove digging into the thin flesh along Peter’s hip bone.

“I’m gonna…” Peter’s words choked in his throat as his orgasm hit and Wade’s mouth simply engulfed his length, swallowing long and hard, hot wet muscle enveloping his spasming member. Wade’s tongue continued to pump and swallow at Peter’s length and he did everything he could not to make a sound, wary of drawing attention to the room. Peter slapped a hand across his masked mouth, trying to stifle his struggled moans. Wade slowly stopped his sucking and pulled his mouth from the other man’s cock, looking up at the heaving chest above him. Peter saw Deadpool’s ruby puffed lips and shivered at the sight.

“Thanks, that actually took the edge off a bit.” Deadpool said matter-of-factly before rising to his feet and drawing the waistband of the costume back to rest along the webhead’s hips.

“Nnnn…,” Peter's hand raised to his forehead and he let his ass fall back against the counter. “I can’t believe you just did that…”

“Like I said, prepayment. I’ll write a check after you figure out what that cocktail is.”

Deadpool wiped at his mouth before dragging his mask back down his face.

A light tap at the door announced itself in the quiet room. “You there?”

Spiderman jerked upright and quickly checked himself over, looking for any incriminating evidence of their heady encounter. “Conners! Yes, here. Almost done on our side and then if you can let me know the results.” He quickly made his way over to the door and unlocked it. He opened it a crack and peeked out. “Should I just leave it all out here?”

“Yes. They’ve just been using this spot for storage at the moment so it should remain undisturbed,” came the voice from the door.

“Got it. I’ll be stopping back by after a quick errand.” Spiderman closed the door and turned back to Deadpool who was now leaning against the wall near the open window his arms crossed across his chest, a smirk clearly visible through the mask.

“So we going to Little Italy?”

“I think I can get more work done without you here, so yes.” Spiderman scratched the back of his head and felt his face flush. “So uh-“

“So nothing, just pretend this didn’t happen. Don’t make this weird.” Wade pointed to the window. “Ready to be my taxi again?”

“Yeah.” Spiderman crossed the room and peered out the window. Sunrise was probably only an hour away.

“Hehe,” Deadpool wrapped his arms around Spiderman and Peter craned his neck to look at Wade before hoisting himself onto the window sill.

“What?” Peter asked guardedly.

“I learned you're a brunette.”

Spiderman let out a disgruntled sigh, “You were the one that _just_ told me to pretend this didn’t happen.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t say I would.”

“Well, I learned another reason people might call you ‘The Merc with a Mouth.” Peter quipped.

“Ass.”

“Hold tight, it won’t take long to get over to Little Italy.” Peter shifted his weight and felt the mercenary’s body fitted against him.

“That wasn’t a gun at my back on the ride over here before, was it?”

“Nope.”


	7. WHAT ABOUT BOB?

It didn’t take long before they landed in front of Café Palermo and quite frankly this time Spiderman was the one relieved about finally getting his body away from the other. It also looked like storm clouds were starting to roll in; he needed to drop Deadpool off quick unless he wanted to be drenched by the time he got back to the hospital.

Deadpool stepped through the front doors, pulling the glove from his belt and sliding it on; the bitter smell of espresso and this mornings’ sweets fresh from the back hung in the air. “Hey Mister P!” Wade shouted towards the back, Spiderman looked at Deadpool questioningly.

“Ah! Mister Spiderman!” Spiderman’s eyes darted to behind the front counter at a relatively tall man with dark hair wearing a white shirt and apron. The man offered a wide smile and held his hand up in a hello. “You brought a friend! Is this, eh... Spiderboy?” He motioned in Peter’s direction.

Peter turned quick to face Deadpool, “You are so dead.”

“I needed a name people would trust to get Bob hired here. Don’t you need to be back at the lab?” Deadpool mumbled to Peter while he raised his hand towards the man behind the counter.

“So you let him wear your old outfit instead of your military one?” The man disappeared behind an espresso machine, the sound of steam and metal clanked about the room.

Peter jabbed Deadpool in the chest, “This, is gonna get fixed. But later. Going to head back to the lab. I’ll send the results to Weasel once I get them.”

Deadpool raised his hands defensively, “I was just getting Bob a job, that’s all!”

“So Mister Spiderman, you want the usual?” the man’s head peeked up from above the counter as he began putting small cakes out onto the display.

Spiderman turned towards the door and headed to the street, muttering to himself “I can barely pay rent and he has a freaking usual?!”

“No, actually, I’m looking for Bob. He still on his shift?”

“You just missed him, he headed upstairs about 10 minutes ago.”

“Thanks! Gonna go check on him.” Deadpool turned to the door in time to see Spiderman take to the sky. Deadpool could hear the roll of thunder in the distance as he made his way out of the shop and climbed the fire escape up to Bob’s apartment window. A cool wind whipped against the building and he could smell the rain in each gust.

Wade peered in the window, he tugged lightly and it rolled up smoothly. Bob always said he would leave a way in if Wade ever needed a place; still, leaving the window unlocked wasn’t the safest thing. He could hear the sound of water coming from the bathroom; Bob must have been grabbing a shower. Wade looked around the room; it was a simple efficiency with a small kitchen connected to the bedroom. Across from the bed by the window Wade spotted Bob’s computer and desk wedged next to a dresser with a TV on top.

Wade pulled the chair out from the computer and tapped at the spacebar, bring the monitor to life. He opened a browser and shot Weasel a note.

‘At Bob’s. Hitting the warehouse after I check on something. Any word on the contract? Spiderman will send lab results your way. You told him about Vegas??’

After pressing send Deadpool sat back in the chair and glanced around the room. It was pretty quaint, a bookshelf sat next to the bed and the sound of rain began to patter against the window. Wade hopped up to close the window.

Smirking, Wade dropped to the ground and looked under Bob’s bed; he had to have some of his porn hiding around here somewhere… Surprised, Deadpool found the spot empty. He then lifted the mattress up on one side, still nothing.

He walked back over to the dresser by the computer and opened the top drawer. He froze for a second.

Inside he spotted several pair of frilly panties, red and black lace decorated the top of the drawer and his chest lurched. **_‘Did we grab the wrong window?’_** He scanned the room quickly and spotted the familiar green and yellow outfit tossed in the laundry basket. He looked back at the drawer… He heard the rush of the shower cut off and then quiet movement, soft humming and the brushing of teeth. Wade stepped over to the bathroom door and gave a quick knock.

“Ahgg!” a gurgled choke came from behind the door.

“It’s Deadpool. You get a roommate Bob?” Wade stared back at the underwear in the drawer.

He heard water run and some spitting. “Mr. Wilson! No, no roommate.”  

Bob opened the door with a swing and steam rushed out of the bathroom, greeting the cooler air in a cloud. A white towel was wrapped around his waist and he was using a hand towel to dry off his hair. Deadpool walked over to the dresser and picked up a pair of the red and black panties perched at the top of the drawer. “Then Lucy, you has some s’plaining to do.”  Crimson flushed Bob’s face and he jumped towards Wade in a desperate attempt to grab the lacey unmentionables. “What are you-“

It wasn’t until the humid heat from the bathroom hit him that Wade realized he had been feeling relatively better than he had been. All that came crashing down in a wave of vertigo and fire; he dropped to his knees still holding the lacey underwear before Bob barreled into him.

Wade kept a tight grip on the underwear, held it above his head and crumpled backwards, Bob landed between his legs and fought to grab at the red lace mixed with bits of black nylon and spandex. Laughing soon turned more towards heavy panting as he struggled playfully with the blushing man, the feeling of Bob’s upper strength wrestling with him, an unexpected if not untimely turn on.

It was then that he felt Bob grab the knife from his leg sheath before tumbling back on his rump. He held the knife out towards Deadpool with a shaking hand. Wade narrowed his eyes. “Bob, you’re holding a knife on me.”

“Just give them back and leave me alone.” It almost looked as if tears were about to well up in Bob’s eyes.

Deadpool felt another wave of nausea roll down on him, his stomach dropping and his mouth starting to water. He noticed his vision had a slight blur to it as well. He blinked for a moment waiting for a little clarity before tackling Bob and pinning the knife hand above Bob’s head. He sat straddled across the man’s chest, his knees forcing Bob’s shoulders and forearms down against the ground. Wade had the underwear balled up in his hand and he brought it to rest against Bob’s chest. He lifted the wrist of the knife hand and slammed it back into the ground with enough force to knock the knife out of Bob’s hand and sent the knife bumping along the floor a few inches out of reach.

“You held a knife to me Bob. That hurt my feelings.” Deadpool rapped his fist against Bob’s chest, the underwear still balled up in his fist. Wade let go of Bob’s wrist and inched his body back so that he was crouched on top of Bob, hovering above Bob’s hips, still covered by the towel that had miraculously survived the tussle. He grabbed an edge of the underwear with both hands and held them out. They were a silky black spandex with a red lace trim and held out they created a ‘Y’ shape.

Bob’s hand came to his face and covered his eyes. “Uugh! Why are you doing this?”

“Cause I’m curious. What, do you sniff them?” Deadpool raised the underwear towards his mask and took a whiff; they smelled lightly of fabric softener. **_'Meh.'_**

“No…” Bob dropped his hands slightly peeking above his finger tips.

“Then what?” Wade dropped them from his right hand and bit the tip of his middle finger of the glove and yanked it off. He spit the glove off to the side and grabbed the lacey delicate with his finger tips, testing the feel of the material. **_'Not bad.'_**

“I… I sometimes, kinda… wear them.” Bob eventually spit the words out and watched Wade’s eyes glance from the frills to Bob’s body and then back to the underwear. **_'Even better.'_**

Wade started to move and Bob threw his arms up trying to protect himself from the approaching blow but nothing came. He looked up to see Deadpool standing above him and stepping over to grab the knife from the ground with his left hand. Bob gulped and watched as Wade walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. Bob caught the underwear as Wade tossed them to him; Deadpool then raised the knife to Bob.

“Put ‘um on.”

“Excuse me?” Bob felt blood drain from his face and his stomach drop.

“I wanna see them. Put them on.” Wade waggled the knife in Bob’s direction.

Bob audibly gulped as he glanced at Wade.

“You pulled a knife on me, I can think of several ways this is going to go. The easiest and least painful is going to be if you just put the damn things on.” Deadpool crossed his legs and leaned towards Bob. No reason for Bob to realize that he was actually getting hard at the thought of the material stretched thin across pale skin. “Do you want me to come up with another choice?”

“No Mr. Wilson…” Bob turned around and the towel dropped and he stepped into the panties, pulling them up hesitantly, adjusting them so that the back rolled tight and smooth against his hips, the curve of his ass cheeks sweetly accented by the red lace.

Wade felt his breath catch as his eyes followed the flow of the lace from Bob’s hips to the base of his back, his sacrum and spine outlined in the dim light, his skin the color of powdery pancake mix. He felt his mouth begin to water at the thought of dragging his tongue and teeth along Bob’s skin. It took a lot of will power, something in short supply, to keep from walking over and running his hands along Bob’s hips around to his front.

“Well? Turn around.”

Bob turned slowly and dropped his hands down to cover his front. He felt like he was going to faint. This was altogether embarrassing and arousing and his blood didn’t seem to know which direction to flow. His eyes floated around the room nervously.

“C’mon, put you hands to the side. I wanna see all of it.” Wade felt his gut clench and his balls tighten as Bob moved his hands. He froze his face, not wanting to betray his interest but he couldn’t help but run his tongue over his lips as his eyes ran down Bob’s body. Scars were visible from various injuries marring the pale skin with puffed pink texture. His torso was a soft white tone, only his soft rosy nipples calling for attention aside from the red and black of the panties. His eyes lingered along the shadow of Bob’s hips and he took his time letting his eyes trail along the lace, noticing how the panties could not quite hold all of Bob in from the front. Wade could see the darker flesh of his ball sack peeking out from the side of the lace, the skin was smooth. Wade had to hide a bit of surprise; he hadn’t really expected Bob to be the type to shave… Wade felt his member throb at the thought of pulling Bob’s balls into his mouth. He swallowed as quietly as he could.

Bob’s sex was tucked up and to the side, hidden teasingly by the stressed spandex. Wade had intended for his gaze to go lower but he just couldn’t seem to draw his eyes away from the lace.

“Mr. Wilson, why are you even here? I thought you were out on a contract?” Bob shuffled his feet slightly and swallowed hard.

“I was. And now I’m back.” Wade uncrossed his legs and spread them; he leaned forward and used the knife to beckon Bob to step forward. “Come over here.”

“Yes sir…” Bob tentatively stepped forward and with each step he could feel his cock press against the thin and silky fabric. His breath was already falling shallow and his stomach turned with anxiety. This was either going to be one his fantasies come true or Wade was going to completely humiliate him. So far Wade had pretty much brushed him off at every turn so he braced himself for humiliation.

He stopped just short of touching Wade’s knees and Wade’s eyes seemed locked onto his cock. Bob glanced down and felt a blush fall across his face and chest as he could see pre-cum moist through the thin material.

Wade touched the knife to Bob’s chest and both seemed to be holding their breath for a moment before Wade spoke, “Get on your knees.”

Bob audibly gulped again and dropped to his knees, it wasn’t until then that he let his eyes fall to the taunt red leather material that covered Wade. He started to think maybe this was going to end in the route of his fantasy rather than humiliation…

Wade tapped the knife against Bob’s bare pale shoulder. “So you know where this is headed, right? Are you OK with that?”

Bob couldn’t really describe the sensation of relief and anxiety that flooded through his system. He could feel his chest tighten and his voice caught in his throat. “Yes, yes, please…” He was afraid to say anything that might change the merc’s mind at the last minute. He held his breath and looked expectantly at Wade.

Wade leaned his face closer to Bob, their lips just a whisper away from each other. Wade trailed the knife from Bob’s shoulder up and along to the tip of Bob’s chin, tipping his face up slightly. “Unbuckle my belt and unzip my pants.”

If Bob didn’t start breathing again he was going to pass out; he let out a slow and quivering breath as he raised his hands to Deadpool’s belt, hands shaking and fumbling with the canvas and metal of the piece.

His fingers fumbled at the top button, then for the zipper and Wade pressed the flat of the knife to his chin, again tilting his head up and said flatly “With your teeth.” Wade brought the knife to his side on the bed and leaned back with his hands supporting his weight as he let his hips press forward.

Bob shuddered and hooked his finger tips just inside Wade’s waistband and pulled himself forward, flicking his tongue out against the zipper before snatching it between his teeth and pulling down. The only sound that filled the room was the rain pattering against the window and the slow sound of the zipper coming down. He inched the pants down slightly with his fingertips; he could feel Deadpool strain his hips up to help the pants slip lower. Bob tried to remind himself to keep breathing as he looked at the rough flesh that confronted him.

“Get to it,” Wade demanded as he started leaning back to rest on his elbows as he watched the other man bring his hands up, cupping at his member, wide eyes looking up to him before dropping his hot mouth down and around the head of his cock. Bob’s tongue snaked down and around Wade’s flesh before he brought his lips down further, now that the flesh was slick with saliva. Wade gave out a shuddered breath as he felt the sucking pressure of Bob’s actions. Wade brought his right hand up to rest against Bob’s hair, his fingers letting strands of hair fall between them before tightening his grip a bit. He controlled the motion of Bob’s head slowly and then pulled Bob’s head up from his cock as he leaned forward; again bringing his lips just inches away from Bob’s wet and salty mouth. “Get on the bed.” Wade stood up and stepped to the side, his hard cock prominently displayed against the red and black of his uniform. Bob crawled forward to the bed and started to turn around before Wade interrupted, “No, I want your ass in the air.” Bob crawled forward on the bed and he looked behind him as Wade kneeled on the bed behind him. “Lean down.” Bob brought his shoulders to rest against the bed and he turned his head to the side and he let out a sharp gasp as he felt the blade of the knife run its way along the side of his rib cage, tracing every indent of flesh and bone. Wade carefully watched the pressure he was using, only lightly scraping at the skin, not even hard enough to draw blood. He wasn’t sure who was being tortured more, himself or Bob as he desperately wanted to sink his cock into Bob’s ass.

Bob’s breathing was quickening and the knife trailed its way down from his ribs to curve slowly along his back. “You have more like this?” Wade questioned as the knife tipped against the lace of the underwear.

Bob felt his cock bob against the fabric, throbbing at Wade’s suggestion. “Yes, plenty.”

Wade roughly used his other hand to steady the fabric and ran the knife down along Bob’s hip before circling back up under the fabric and tearing through the thin material. The panties fell down to Bob’s other knee and he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Before he realized what was going on behind him he heard the knife drop against the bed and felt a gloved hand and a bare hand spreading his ass cheeks. He gasped sharply as he felt wet muscle tonguing at his ass, he felt a shutter building through his body and he let out a struggled moan as he tried to stay still. He felt one of Wade's hands drop down to the knee where the underwear had fallen and he felt the cloth being wrangled up his leg before a hand closed around his cock. Wade's hand clad in the silky material of the underwear, the feeling of lace entwined in the mash of fabric was beyond arousing. He gasped and moaned as he rocked his hips while Wade pumped at his cock, his tongue lapping feverishly at his rim. Suddenly everything stopped and Bob began to get up. “Stay. Lube, where?” Wade hopped off the bed, his hard cock slick with pre-cum. Bob motioned towards the bookshelf. “First book,” he panted.

Wade dragged the first book off the shelf and opened it up to find a small treasure trove of toys, lube and condoms. “Hmm…” Wade went ahead and grabbed one of the condoms and a small bottle of clear lube. He walked back around to where Bob couldn’t see and Bob shivered in anticipation. Bob glanced down at his own cock and spotted a thin line of pre-cum dripping from his tip, it made his blush burn brighter. He felt weight shift of the bed and he felt a finger slowly pushing and stretching at his entrance, it was slick and it was hard to even think anything once it all began. Wade’s other hand returned to the fabric of the spandex underwear and encased Bob’s cock once more. Bob’s hips continued to rock and he let out whimpers and gasps as he tried his best to stay controlled. He felt another finger come inside him, stretching and pulling, making him beg for more. “P-Please… W… Wade… I want more…” Bob was rocking his hips and he felt Wade move around on the bed; he was stuck in a heady cloud of stars, his eyes clenched tight before he realized Wade had his head between his legs before pulling the underwear away and bring Bob’s begging cock into his ready mouth. He sucked hard and long while fingering Bob’s ass and it really all became too much. Bob’s hands dug into the sheets and he let out breathy huffs as his body grew tight. “Nnnngh… I’m … gnnaaaahhh…” Deadpool slid Bob’s cock down and swallowed hard, cum sliding down his throat, Bob shook and shuddered as he tried to keep his hips up, Deadpool’s fingers thrusting at his ass forcing his hips to keep pumping. “Gyaaahhh… Please… It’s too much… I- I can’t…”

Deadpool languidly pulled away from Bob’s cock. Bob shivered and felt Wade moving out from under him and felt fingers slip out of his ass, only to be replaced with something bigger and hotter. He instinctively tensed up and Wade stopped for a moment, massaging at his hip bones with his fingers, “Get on your elbows.” Bob unsteadily pulled himself up on his elbows and looked at Wade above him. Bob slowly relaxed himself and he felt Wade’s slick member start to develop a rhythm as he slid into him. Wade leaned forward and cupped his hands against Bob’s chest, pinching at his nipples and then scratching his nails across Bob’s ribs. Bob arched his back up against Deadpool’s leather clad chest and bucked against him. Every thrust had Bob moaning and gasping for air, this was so much more than any fantasy he had hoped for with Mr. Wilson. Deadpool’s thrusts became a little more erratic and Bob could feel Wade’s hot breath against his shoulder as he huffed and thrust harder. Wade slammed hard and knocked Bob forward and he could hear Wades muffled grunts cornered against his neck, the mask not hiding much from Bob’s ear. Bob couldn’t help but shiver, the entire situation was sending waves a pleasure through him and in return of his shivers he tensed, sending Wade shuddering. Bob let a smirk cross his lips and he clenched his ass again, making Wade shudder. “Stop it, you ass,” Wade chuckled while trying to catch his breath and raised a knocking Bob upside the head.

Bob smiled giddily and took a moment to enjoy the rosy haze he felt along his cheeks and shoulders. He felt Wade slowly pull out and it wasn’t really until then he realized Wade had used a condom. Bob watched, trying to absorb every moment of this encounter, as Wade slowly pulled the condom off. Wade caught his eyes, “What? Easy clean up…” Wade stumbled over to the bathroom and shut the door.

Bob grabbed a pillow from the edge of the bed and curled up against it as he heard water beginning in the shower. He tried his best to stay awake but everything was just too much and he pulled the covers closer to him and snuggled in while he waited for Mr. Wilson to return.


	8. THE RABBIT

Wade stumbled through the door of the bathroom and tossed the condom in the trashcan before closing the door and leaning against the wall. He slipped out of his uniform and left it crumpled on the floor before stepping towards the shower. 

His vision doubled and the world slid; before he knew it, he was on his knees and clutching the side of the bathtub. Fire, knives and needles coursed over his skin, biting into his legs and stabbing through his back. He pulled himself up shakily and sat inside the tub before starting the water. He pulled the shower curtain closed and stared ahead as he flipped the shower on and it began to spray.

Water rained down on him and it overloaded the sensations on his skin; it offered a brief respite from the gnawing attack on his system. How many hours had it been since he first got hit with the cocktails they were throwing around during the contract? He hung his head and watched as water fell. 

"Nate… where are you buddy? I thought you would be back by now…" He crossed his arms and pulled his knees against his chest and dropped his head to rest against his forearms. "I think I kinda need you…"

**_'We need you.'_ **

His head felt like it was boiling from the inside and he reached out, dropping the temp of the water and huffed as the cold water fell across his burning skin. He lost track of how long he stayed like that.

Once it felt like the blaze had subsided he stood and turned the water off and opened the shower curtain. 

The last thing he saw was the giant Easter Bunny slamming a mallet into his face. 


	9. PANCAKES AND HEARTBREAK

Deadpool’s eyes opened slowly, a dark haze surrounding his vision before his eyes took in the light of the room. Wade was laid out on the bed and his eyes fell to Bob, now fully clothed in his familiar green and yellow, who was resting his head on his arms, kneeling at the side of the bed; a soft snore breaching his lips. He moved to sit up and the world spun.

“Mr. Wilson!” Bob jerked up and looked to him.

“Nngh, so’s not s’posed ta be like this…” Deadpool muttered as he let his head hit back against the pillow.

Bob grabbed a glass of water sitting on the bedside bookshelf. “Here; maybe we just did too much?”

Deadpool motioned the glass of water away. “No, I’ve been drugged Bob.”

“You what?!” Bob looked at him wide-eyed.

“Urgh… Waiting to hear from Spiderman about what I got hit with.” Wade brought a hand to his forehead. “I’m sorry… Well, not totally sorry… But…”

“But…” Bob’s stomach dropped. Here it came. The ‘let’s forget about what happened’ talk.

Wade rolled to his side to look at Bob. “This didn’t go how I planned… wanted… whatever.”

“… ‘Cause you were drugged?” Bob held his breath for an answer.

“Well, yeah. And I’m sorry it happened.” Deadpool slowly nudged himself to a sitting position, and this time the world stayed still. He watched as Bob turned from the bed and slumped down on the ground.

“You’re sorry?” Bob muttered.

“Yeah, you know…” Wade fumbled over his words gesturing with his hands hoping maybe they would grasp something out of the air to better handle the situation. “I didn’t come over here to randomly bang you.”

Bob got up from the bedside and walked over to the kitchen, keeping his eyes away from Wade. They were burning a bit, though the entire situation did have an air of all just being too good to be true. So of course this was the other shoe dropping. On him. And grinding him into a pile of dog poop.

“So… What did you come over here for?” Bob opened his freezer and pulled out a bag filled with pancakes. He closed the freezer door a little harder than it needed.

“I wanted to see if you could reach out to your old Hydra pals to see if any word of Cable’s location might be bouncing around their base.” Deadpool twisted the bed comforter in his fingers and spotted his uniform folded neatly at the foot of the bed. ‘Yeah, being dressed right now would feel better. Like right now.’

“Why, ung” Bob shoved a knife into the bag of pancakes and started prying a few off of each other sending frost flying out the top of the bag, “would anyone at Hydra even be keeping tabs on where Cable would be?!” He tossed a couple pancakes onto a plate and quickly dropped them it into the microwave, slamming the door shut before punching the minute timer. At this point it was either start crying or just start yelling at Wade, he decided to opt for yelling. He could see the scarred man quickly pulling on his uniform from the foot of the bed.

“I just want word out that I am looking for him. I bet the tech he has access to can work a lot faster than a New York hospital.” Wade walked over to the kitchen area. “Oooo, pancakes!” **_'Pancakes!'_**

Bob glared at the man in red. If Bob had half the healing and training Wade had, the man in red would be wearing a lot more red right now.

“What?” Deadpool questioned.

The microwave beeped and Bob crossed his arms as he stared at Wade.

“Uhhh… Please can you ask your old Hydra buddies?” Wade cocked his head, obviously eyeing the pancakes in the microwave.

The microwave beeped again.

Bob turned and grabbed the plate out of the microwave and tossed it over to the small kitchen counter where Wade stood. He flung the utensil drawer open and grabbed a fork before rolling it shut, the contents letting out a metallic crash. He walked by Wade and slammed the fork down in the center of the pancakes and walked over to his computer. He was beyond words now.

“Umm… got any syrup?” Deadpool leaned back and looked at Bob as he slumped in front of his computer.

“Not a drop! Eat ‘um dry.” Bob angrily punched at his mouse opening windows to access his e-mail and other networks. 

“…” Deadpool lifted his mask up and began to eat the pancakes. It was then he realized it had been a while since he had last had a chance to eat. It didn’t take long to finish off the plate in the silence, only the sound of Bob’s typing filling the air.

He dropped the plate in the kitchen sink and walked over to the window, rain still falling against the windowpane in a slow patter. “Hey Bob?”

Bob kept tapping at the computer and Wade could see windows popping up and closing across the screen.

“Thanks for always being in my corner. And I am sorry about what happened, next time I’m going to do it right and proper. Ya’know, dinner… and candles… You deserved better.”

Bob stopped typing.

“But first I want this crap fixed. So yeah, umm, thanks.” With that he slid the window open and hopped on the fire escape.

Bob watch him slide out the window and then pull it shut before he started to make his way down. He turned back to the computer before dropping his head. He felt a laugh of relief curl in his chest before bringing his hands to his face. “He said next time…”

He cut back a sniffle and continued firing out e-mails to his old coworkers. 


	10. SERIOUSLY?

**_‘I didn’t really think this through…’_** Wade thought to himself as he felt the rain pelting down as he walked along the street trying to hail a taxi. The rain set his skin ablaze, nerves screaming but at least it was all to the point of becoming a background nagging sensation. Finally a taxi rolled to a stop near him and he hopped in.

“Where to?”

“I need to get over to the Port Jersey Boulevard in Jersey, you go that far?” Wade shuffled through his pouches and pulled out a wad of cash and pressed it against the plastic window.

“Sure thing.” The taxi began to move and the man glanced at the rearview mirror, eyeing Deadpool in the back. “Ya’ know, you saved my brother from that attack by Rhino not too long ago-“

“I’ll pay extra for no conversation.” Wade cut the man off and slumped back against the seat, feeling humid and stuffy in the cab as he felt the water soaking into his uniform.

The driver responded with relative silence a disappointed scowl and Deadpool thought he heard the man grumble “-thought Spiderman would be nicer…” as they continued down the road.

Another wave of nausea started to roll over Wade and he leaned against the cab door. Vertigo wrapped itself through his vision and he stared intently at the seat pocket in front of him. Brochure cards advertising hot spots in the Big Apple peeked out, bright colors jumped across his vision and spun. Once back at the warehouse he could just relax and wait things out until he heard back from Weasel and Spiderman. Ideally Cable would have gotten word that he was hunting for him and he would show up soon. He dug into a pouch and retrieved his cell phone, checking to see if either had tried contacting him while he was passed out at Bob’s but the screen was clear. **_‘Spiderman doesn’t have a way to contact me…’_** He huffed a bit in frustration and shoved the phone back in the pouch. **_‘We hate having to just sit and wait on other people. We should be doing something to fix this.’_**

He crossed his arms and tried to steady his vision but the Big Apple cards were still a moving blur. Wade shut his eyes and tried to get the world to stop spinning. The sound of the engine, rain pouring and the window wipers running filled his head. It didn’t feel like very long before he felt the cab begin to slow. “Where do you want to be dropped off?”

“Drop me at Industrial,” Wade blinked his eyes open and spotted the familiar sign for Star Snacks as they approached the street. The cab came to a stop and Wade tossed a wad of cash towards the cabbie, not even bothering to count it. He just wanted out of the confined space. His mask smelled like sweat and wet dog. The warehouse was just a quick walk from here and then he could crash on the couch. He could feel the fever begin to burn through his skull again and he stumbled slightly as he approached a neighboring warehouse. The world tilted and he shuffled enough to grab onto a stop sign before falling ** _. ‘Can we rank this as one of the most-suck days ever yet?’_** He waited a moment for the world to right itself before continuing along the street and down the back alley way that lead to the parking lot with the back entrance to the warehouse. He moved slow and felt every step moving with purpose but as he looked up and towards the broken door he saw that it was wide open. **_‘Dammit.’_**

**_‘Did we do that?’_ **

**_‘Might have…’_ **

He went ahead and dropped his left hand to the gun at his side before approaching the door. He peered in slowly and glanced around the room. He could spot familiar white boots propped up on the arm rest of the couch.

“Oh fuck me, are you serious?” He pointed the gun out towards the couch and rested against the door frame. “What in the ever-fucking hell that is my life, are you doing here?” he shouted.

He felt a blaze of heat cloud over him again and his vision spun. Before he could react he felt a sword land flat against his neck and pull him backwards. Unable to regain his balance he fell back against the chest of his aggressor and reached the free hand up to grab at the sword and brought his gun hand up, aiming just behind his own head. The firmness of the body behind him did not go unnoticed and his stomach clenched and turned. He pulled the trigger and the shot let out a deafening cry in his ear. The sword and the body moved away and he dropped to his knees trying to shake the pain from the ruptured eardrum. His eyes scanned the parking lot quickly and he backed into the warehouse, swinging around and leading with his gun. He narrowed his eyes when he heard “You really are off your game right now,” muffled a bit above the sound of his left eardrum healing up.

“I was just checking out what your friend said on the phone when he hired me.” A familiar cloaked figure stepped out from behind one of the warehouse pillars with his arms raised to his sides, the sword sheathed at his side. “No harm, no foul?”

“No harm? My eardrum just got blasted.” Wade dropped to the gun to his side and he squinted at the skull faced man. “Wait, Weasel called you?”

“First, you did that to yourself. Second, I’m supposed to babysit you once you got back here.” Taskmaster turned and walked towards the couch and grabbed his boots from the couch and began to slip them back on. “It sounded off so I figured I would see just how bad you were.”

"How can he even afford you?" Deadpool muttered to himself. “How long have you been here?” Wade scanned the warehouse and stumbled towards the mattress on the ground. He holstered the gun before grabbing the duffle bags on the bed and tossing them aside.

“Long enough to get a paycheck,” Taskmaster parked himself at the armrest of the couch, grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels.

“He and I are gonna have a talk about preferred sitters…” Wade grumbled and lifted his mask to rest above his nose and took a deep breath. It felt like he was suffocating in the heady humidity that encased him. He sat on the edge of the mattress and shifted his gaze to Taskmaster and the TV. The rapid pace of the channels flipping by made him cringe and the world blazed. He clenched his eyes shut and brought his hands to his forehead, resting his elbows against his knees propped up in front of him. “Can you stop that?”

“Aww, poor widdle Wade need nappy time?” Taskmaster mocked as he clicked the TV off.

“Tasky, I am going to remember everything from this situation and double it on you later, so watch it.” Wade glared towards the skulled eyes watching him. His vision blurred slightly at the edges and he watched as the man stood up and began walking towards him.

“I have to admit, I kind of jumped at the chance to see you in such a wrecked state.”

“Don’t you have some other lowly henchman job to do?” Wade snapped. He could feel a growing problem beginning to start and it only fueled his annoyance.

“And miss this? The other jobs can wait a day.” He stepped in front of Wade and crossed his arms, staring down at him. “You’re looking more pathetic than usual, it is a nice view.”

Wade’s eyes glanced towards one of the extra cartridges tossed inside the duffle bag with his extra clothing.

“So what happened? Don’t have any actual friends that could keep an eye on you?” Deadpool could see the smirk in Taskmaster’s eyes. “It doesn’t surprise me that even your so called ‘friends’ end up hiring someone else to come check on you…” Taskmaster turned and started walking towards the shower area, nosing around.

“What do you know? You’ve been quiet for more than 30 seconds; I could get used to this…” He turned and started walking over towards the C4 chair and the mini-fridge. “I honestly expected to see Cable already here. Guess the bromance is over?”

“I need alcohol if I’m going to put up with you.” Deadpool stood shakily, hovering for a moment over the duffle bag and then stepped towards the mini-fridge. Taskmaster turned and watched him stumble his way over. Wade could hear Tasky chuckling from under the mask and Wade smirked under his own. Deadpool tripped and Taskmaster caught him by the left shoulder, trying to steady Wade until he felt the needle sink into his own left thigh. He could feel a surge of cold fluid released into the muscle.

Taskmaster slammed a hand against Wade’s fist clenched around the cartridge, “Son-of-a, you ass!” He knocked Deadpool away with relative ease and Wade stumbled back, letting the empty cartridge skitter across the ground. He watched as Taskmaster’s eyes went wide when he spotted the cartridge.

“Figured I would make you work a little for that check, and if I’m lucky, that will make you pass out and shut up.” As Deadpool stumbled back to the mattress and flopped down.

He watched as Taskmaster took a step forward and dropped to his knees. “Do you even know what was in that?!”

“No, do you?” Wade raised an eyebrow and watched Taskmaster carefully.

“No!” Taskmaster snapped back, “But you got hit with it, right?”

Wade watched as Taskmaster leaned forward onto his hands and knees.

“World spinning yet?” Wade smirked and shucked his boots off and just sat back watching Taskmaster struggle.

“When does the head rush stop?” Taskmaster panted and Wade could hear him growling a bit through clenched teeth.

“Hasn’t stopped for me yet. Goes in waves, feeling fine one moment and then it slams back into you. I thought it was a drug, some kind of narcotic but it never got knocked out of my system. So now you get to enjoy the ride. It starts off easy though, so wait until it amps up.” Wade glared over at the other mercenary.

“Those were meant for you asshole.” Taskmaster lunged at Wade throwing a punch square into Wade’s throat.

“Hurck-“ Wade raised his arms up against Taskmaster’s chest and tried to shuffle his feet in front of him to kick him off but the blue and gold clad man was edged in too close. Their arms struggled and Taskmaster’s hands were close to throttling Wade’s neck.

Taskmaster saw Wade’s eyes narrow before he felt the hand hook onto his belt. He allowed his own hands to tighten down on the merc’s neck and he gritted his teeth as he felt the other man pull forward on his belt. Fever began to race across his face, a sweat beginning to build under his mask. That was probably the last clear thought he had before a dizzy fog descended across his usual mental clarity. He felt his grasp begin to weaken, his fingertip began to feel numb and he could feel Wade’s knee shift up between his legs with purpose. He braced for a hard kick but instead was surprised with a long sensation-filled contact as the hand clutching his belt forced his hips against the red clad thigh. Taskmaster’s breath caught in his throat and he felt his vision spin “What-?” His eyes widened and he glared at the man beneath him.

“C’n ew le go ow?” Deadpool eked and rasped out from his crushed windpipe.

Taskmaster didn’t have much choice as he felt the muscles in his arms become lax and uncoordinated. He could definitely feel a toxin hitting him; it felt like something along the lines of some sort of methylamphetamine, not that he particularly cared at this point. He fell back to his knees; semi crouched over the leg of the other mercenary. He could feel himself starting to become a bit distanced between his thought and his body.

Wade leaned to the side and coughed a couple times, feeling muscle and sinew realign to a proper formation. He turned to face the man sitting above him and cocked his head to the side. “You OK in there Tasky?”

Taskmaster stared towards Deadpool vacantly for a moment before licking his lips, now noticing his mouth felt particularly dry. “Yeah, just… off. You, got hit with how much of this?”

“Enough to want to get things fixed.” Wade slid out from under the other man, his knee glancing across Taskmasters thigh, visibly sending the man shaking and curling over to the ground.

Wade watched the other man and smirked to himself. “Serves you right for earlier.”

Deadpool watched as the other man unhooked the cowl from his shoulders and pulled his gloves off. “How freaking hot is this warehouse? I’m burning up.” He then sprawled himself onto the ground and put a hand to his chest, feeling his heart race. “I can’t believe you did this to me. When is Cable getting here?”

“Why would that even matter?” Deadpool shifted uncomfortably as his eyes trailed along the sharp edges of the man’s prone body.

“How do you get it to cool down? Fuck…” Taskmaster glanced over to the man in red, “I’m tearing you a new one as soon as I can see straight.”

“Depends who would be bottom.”

“What?!” The comment sent Taskmaster jolting up and scooting across the floor on his ass away from Deadpool.

“Relax. I wouldn’t.” Wade eyed Taskmaster. “Unless, ya know…”

“Hell. And. No.” Taskmaster’s chest heaved and his outfit felt as if it were tightening against every part of his body. He glanced across the other man’s body and could easily tell that Wade was not kidding about the ‘Unless…’

They sat there facing each other in what felt like an eternity and the heat and impact of the fabric across his body only grew to an increasing issue. He tried to focus on the rain and thunder falling across the tin roof of the warehouse. Had he ever been exposed to a drug like this before? Not that he could remember, certainly not one that ever hit so hard and so fast. He had experiences with quite a few different types of drugs that could be weaponized so that he might be able to identify them quickly should he ever get hit with them. Taskmaster could feel his belt getting a bit painful and he dropped a hand to unlock it. He looked up to catch Deadpool watching him carefully, his tongue licking across his lips as Taskmaster’s hand dropped to his belt.

“Are you serious?!” Taskmaster grimaced as the belt dropped slacked off to the side of his hips.

“What? Sometimes you just gotta let go and enjoy the madness.” Wade shrugged and crawled forward towards the mercenary.

Taskmaster tensed as the other man approached him. It took a moment for him to realize he was holding his breath.

“Let me take the edge off for you, ya know, if you do it for me.” Wade crawled between Taskmaster’s spread legs and reached a hand towards the white waistband.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never tried using your abilities for a little recreation…” Wade reached out and ran his gloves hands down the sides of Tasky’s torso. He arched in response and tried to stifle a guttural moan.

“I’m not exactly…” His voice caught in his throat as Wade’s fingers dug in around the waistband and his thumbs massages against his hip bones before sliding along the line of muscle, teasing to go lower. “I’ve never…” Taskmaster froze as Wade grabbed one of his hands and pressed it against his own challenge. He lost the fight against a shiver that ran across the full length of his body. “Wade…”

“Just kidding about the bottom joke; do what I do, alright?” Wade leaned forward and between the cloudy drugged haze and a jumble of motion, Taskmaster could barely comprehend what was happening before Wade had his mouth down around his cock with his tongue running trails along the veins of his flesh. Taskmaster’s hands clawed against the costumed freak’s shoulders and he shuddered as he groped his way across Wade’s body before resting his head against the other man’s thigh. He felt Wade grab his own thigh and jerk it under his head, all the while offering attentive adoration to his member in a heated blaze of action. They laid against the ground on their sides, the cool concrete of the warehouse floor a welcome contrast to the heat radiating between them. His eyes fell to the other man’s belt and he took a hesitant breath, ‘Consider it like a mission. Just slip into work mode…’ He gazed down towards Wade’s head and watched as his mouth worked shakily up and down along his shaft and felt the tugging and massaging of gloved hands along his balls.

Taskmaster used one hand to hook against Wade’s thigh and the other to unclasp the belt buckle, he could have sworn the solid white eyes were smirking at him as he unzipped the pants. He gulped and straightened out Wade’s length, the scarred flesh hard and begging at every touch. This was certainly going to be listed as one of the most interesting assignments he had ever accepted… He used his free hand to lift the skull mask enough to expose his mouth, unfortunately that meant covering his eyes; granted he could easily mimic the merc’s moves without needing to watch. Having his eyes covered made everything that much more intense as he drew his tongue across the rough flesh, salty pre-cum running slick against his tongue as he sucked the head of the cock. It didn’t take long before the sensation of Wade sucking him down and having himself running his mouth down the merc’s shaft to get his mouth watering with expectation. The dry mouth was far from an issue by this point.

It quickly became more than just mimicking and he refused to be outdone by the maniac.

It was clear that Deadpool was used to being with men and Taskmaster let his mind drift to past encounters and he began retracing the women’s steps and actions, sending Wade clawing gloved hands across his ass and sucking his dick hard to the back of his throat. He felt Wade’s motions began to loose pace and the other man was sucking hard and groaning as Taskmaster’s cock filled his mouth. He felt Wade’s hand begin to tap at his side and he had the first taste of cum spill against his tongue before jerking his mouth back and bringing his hand to continue pumping at Deadpool’s cock.

Caught in darkness and suddenly focused on Wade groaning around his member, it all sent shivers up his spine and his legs jerked tight before he wrapped both hands against the man’s frame and skull fucked him hard as he felt Wade’s jaw go slack, letting Taskmaster control the pace. He tried to shift his hips back enough to slip his cock out of Wade’s mouth but the merc stayed tight against him and he felt himself spilling into the hot mouth as Wade sucked down hard, electricity running through Taskmaster’s body with every swallow. The hot relief seemed to last forever before he finally felt able to breathe.

He brought his free hand down to his mask and dropped the skull tight against his face, blurred eyes beginning to focus lazily on the red clad man breathing hard next to him. A euphoric cloud drifted over him as his puffed lips felt numb. “If I knew they were gonna pump you up with this crap I would have…” before he could finish the thought he felt his vision drop and felt like he was falling.

Wade looked up when Taskmaster had begun to speak and watched as the other man’s head lulled back and smacked against the concrete. Wade chuckled as he pulled the other man’s waistband back in place and dragged himself to his feet. He stumbled to the bathroom grabbing a wad of toilet paper before returning to Taskmaster’s side, wiping cum from his costumed shoulder before hauling the heavy man to the couch.

He stumbled back and sat in the C4 throne thinking for a moment, fighting to have a clear thought through the fog that seemed to just keep increasing.

Certain things Tasky mentioned didn’t add up and with one distraction out the way it was time to get a few answers. His hand fell to his side and tapped at the knife before walking back to the couch where Taskmaster was sprawled out, his breathing a bit labored. Wade pressed a knee against the man's chest, jerked the man's mask down to sit straight against his face and smacked the side of the man's head. He unsheathed his knife and tapped it at the man's neck. Taskmaster's eyes fluttered open groggily, his pupils were dilated and the whites of his eyes bloodshot. "Time for pillow talk, I got questions."

Taskmaster's Adam's apple bobbed against the cold metal of the blade. "Your bedside manner needs some work..."

A chirp sounded from Wade's belt and he shuffled his free hand to the cell phone in one of his belt pouches and he clicked on a text from Weasel.

**‘TRACED JOB TO TRASK. HIRED 2ND MERC – TARGETING CABLE. OMW 2 U W/SPIDERMAN.’**

"Yeah... We're gonna have a little chat." Deadpool shifted more weight against the man's chest and Taskmaster's breath caught tight in his throat before his eyes rolled back and he fell into darkness. 


	11. WONDER TWINS

"Ya know, a Q&A session goes much easier when you STOP PASSING OUT." Deadpool slapped a hand across Taskmaster's face again.

Spiderman and Weasel stood at the door taking in the scene of Taskmaster tied to a column in the warehouse and a disheveled Deadpool slapping at him as his head lolled about.

"Take it you got the text before he got the drop on you?" Weasel stepped into the warehouse and Spiderman followed, a small brown canvas pouch clutched in Spiderman's hand.

Wade glanced to them, "Something like that."

"Not really getting any answers from him though, as usual he took the job through the anonymous network and was basically supposed to just hang around until Cable showed. You get any other details? You mentioned a Trask?" Wade stood and eyed the canvas bag.

The rain outside was not letting up and thunder crackled and rumbled through the barren warehouse.

"Took time but figured out it was an Atticus Trask that ordered the hit. Guess he must have some beef with Cable and knew he had connections with you. He assigned the first mission and set it up so you would get hit with the little cocktails."

"Which I might have a fix for," Spiderman waved the bag and continued, "After some of the tests, the tox screen showed it looked like a mix of methamphetamine, cathine and an amoebic toxin that was specifically built for you. This was some really high level medical work, talking like a designer virus built from your genes up and mixed with primary amoebic meningoencephalitis. When you got hit, the drug was there to keep your system busy on fighting it off while the virus snuck around and worked its magic while it looked close enough to your regular system to get by your normal antibodies."

"Well aren't you two the Wonder Twins," Wade rolled up a sleeve, "So gimme my booster and we are all set."

Weasel headed towards the mini fridge and grabbed a beer as Spiderman motioned for Wade to sit on the couch and began unpacking the bag. "More than likely, your system is going to spit this right out of your system on its own but this should help speed things up."

Wade glanced over his shoulder towards Weasel and muttered, "So, as far as being contagious, I wouldn't have passed this on through any kind of uh... contact? Right?"

Spiderman kept his voice low and focused on the tools in the bag, "The way this was engineered, it was designed to attack you. This is a pretty rare infection and under normal circumstances it is only contracted through deep sinus exposure. The way it was built, anyone else's antibodies should be able to defend against it because there is nothing to mask the appearance and it isn't how it would normally be spread or carried." He glanced up from a syringe and looked at Wade in the eyes, "And I checked my blood just to be sure. Is there anyone else we should check on?"

Wade shifted a bit and nodded a head towards Taskmaster, still bound against the column and his head hanging low, passed out cold. "I kinda stuck him with one of the cartridges when he started annoying me."

"That's different. How long ago?" Spiderman ungloved a hand and pressed his fingers against Wade's arm, feeling for a vein before removed Deadpool's glove and opting to just go through the man's hand. "'Bout an hour ago, give or take a bit," Wade watched as the fluid pressed through the barrel of the syringe and he felt the ice spread through his veins. "Normally this would be set up like an IV, but with your system, just do a few rounds of this over the next few hours. I figure your system would destroy any attempt to keep any kind of drip open to a vein with your healing," Spiderman stood and walked over to Taskmaster, using a fresh syringe to pull a blood sample from the unconscious man. "Do you have another one of those cartridges?" Deadpool motioned to the bag by the mattress and Spiderman walked over and picked one up, staring at it as he raised it to the light cast from the ceiling.

Weasel sat back on top of the mini fridge and nursed the beer as he eyed the scene, occasionally punching at his phone. "Bob just texted and said he reached out through his contacts to try and find a lead on Cable but so far no luck."

"Oh yeah... And I had some contact with Bob too..." Wade muttered to Spiderman.

"Seriously? It's been like less than 24 hours..." Spiderman chided as he shook his head. "Weasel, we might need to make another stop before we head back in town. And we might just as well take Taskmaster in to the hospital to be on the safe side since Wade shot him up with one of these..."

"Joy. Sounds like a plan, but no hospital; I know another spot we can take him for care." Weasel sucked back the last few drops in the bottle before tossing it to a trash can and hopping to his feet. "We good here then? Everything should be in the clear with Wade and the meds and Cable being a no show."

Spiderman turned to Wade "For the most part you should be good to go, just lay back and take it easy. You body should be back on track in no time. Space the rest of this out for once every 6 hours." He tapped a hand against a syringe and bottle on the couch cushion.

Wade's face flushed and he smirked. The ice in his veins was warming up and he could feel a tinge of nausea creeping up on him. He stood up and headed for the mattress, "Sounds good; ya'll know the way out. I'm just gonna..." Wade wasn't exactly sure when his face hit the ground but damn if the world didn't do a 180 on him in the span of a breath before cold pitch black enveloped his vision.

He was looking forward to getting his body back under control.


	12. THE TALK

"You know, when I mentioned that maybe we should consider seeing other people, I didn't quite expect you to take to the idea so… enthusiastically," a warm voice spoke through the crisp air in the darkened warehouse.

"Unnph..." Wade took a deep breath through the pillow his face was shoved against. He lifted himself and felt fire burning through his muscles at every exertion but powered through enough to roll over and sit up. He took in the surroundings slowly with a cautious breath, his chest then burning and aching in protest. He spotted his boots and mask sitting to the side of the mattress. Cable sat on the couch, arms resting on his legs as he hunched forward looking at Wade. “You’re finally back…”

“Evidently you weren’t the only one looking for me.” Cable turned and eyed the syringe and vial on the couch. “Time for your medicine yet?”

Wade smirked, “We’ll if you’re gonna be my nurse you’re gonna have to dress the part Nate.” Cable knelt by the mattress on the floor with the syringe in hand, already filled with the next dose. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Wade’s and kissed lightly before flicking his tongue along Deadpool’s open lips before Wade leaned into him, letting his tongue glide along the underside of Wade’s tongue. He noticed Wade’s breath hitch and pulled back, hearing a small whimper escape his partners mouth. “Missed you,” Wade said softly before swallowing hard.

Cable cleared his throat and leaned back, tapping the syringe and pressing it lightly to clear out any air bubbles. “I didn’t expect to be gone quite so long, I’m sorry about that.” Wade rolled his sleeve up and offered his arm.

“So are we going to talk about what happened?” Cable pressed the needle in and glanced up to the other man’s eyes.

“You mean before you left or this most recent little adventure?” Wade’s eyes tightened a bit and his lips curled to the side.

Cable let out a low sigh and removed the needle before standing and walking to the couch to set the syringe back down. He glanced back to Wade and saw the other man crossing his arms as he awaited an answer.

“How about I go first and then you fill me in.”

“Seems fair enough; but you have to sit cause I’m not one of your kids waiting for a lecture.” Wade shifted in place and watched Nate close the distance again. While the heady fever wasn’t nearly as intense as earlier, the temptation to drag his tongue along that biomechanic bicep was a bit distracting. He refocused his attention to Nate’s face. Hah, like that would actually help after he just kissed him with those warm lips. It felt like a sweat started to break along his collar bone. The rain must be trapping all the heat in the warehouse…obviously.

Nate sat cross legged on the ground next to the mattress, “O.K… So…” Nate fidgeted with his hands and looked down as he searched for the right words. “We are both really unstable individuals,”

“Nate, you’re like a rock, man,” Deadpool cut in.

“Just let me try and finish, please…” Cable continued, “It isn’t just us, it’s our lives. We have so many enemies, and just so much going on that I think you need someone more stable than myself to be involved with.”

“You’re all I ne-“

“Let me finish.”

Wade let a little huff out and sat back as Nate continued.

“This is a prime example, I was supposed to be gone on that trip for one week and it turned into something more like a month. You need someone stable, you deserve someone stable. Someone who can be here for you.” Cable watched as Wade’s brow furrowed and could see his teeth grinding as his lower jaw set forward.

“I’m not saying that we end what we have but rather that you have an option to consider letting someone else get just as close to you as you have let me.” Cable stayed quiet and watched Wade sit there. A few moments passed and Nate looked to Wade. “Thoughts?”

“My ‘thoughts’ would be you need to stop thinking for me and treating me like such an emotional invalid.” Wade spat back towards Cable, annoyed about the emotional turmoil boiling through his body between anger and arousal.

“It isn’t just for you; I want the security to know that you have stability when I am away. With the way things are going I am going to be traveling a lot and my chances of seeing you are going to be few and far between. That isn’t fair to keep you hanging with nothing.” Nate shot back.

“Urgh, I just… You aren’t…” Wade huffed as he brought his hands to his sides and glanced down, hunting for words. “So just what is it you want?”

“Bob.”

“Excuse me?” Wade blinked slowly and cocked his head as he tried to wrap his head around Nate’s word.

“I’ve seen you two together; he is a prime example of someone that would be perfectly stable for you. You’ve admitted having affection towards him to me before. He doesn’t have his past trying to kill him at every turn and he is completely loyal and is already interested in you.”

Words were coming out of Nate’s mouth but Wade wasn’t really sure he comprehended them.

“So you want me to hook up with someone who is quite possibly the weakest, most fragile, most human, panty wearing lemming out of all our contacts?”

“Panty?”

“Bob?”

“Yes. And I think he would be the type that would be open to it if it meant getting to be with you.”

“So you. Me. And Bob.” Wade crossed his arms again and looked at Nate suspiciously. “A megalomaniac, psychopath and doormat.”

“Would you be willing to try? Or at least ask him about it?” Cable urged.

“This is hurting my head… but, yes. I guess I kind of had a similar thought but-“

“And you were giving me shit about bring this up?” Cable cut in.

“Well yeah, I ju-“ Wade swallowed his words as Cable’s mouth hit his with more force this time, a gloved hand pressing his face forward, the simple act sending a flare across his skin. 


	13. FINALLY...

Wade’s body was an irritating mix of hypersensitive arousal and pure want. His skin buzzed with acute awareness of the sheets sliding against his legs and waist, that feeling alone making his stomach turn in unease. It was like getting caught in a sensation of physical limbo, everything causing a sensory reaction but begging for more of an explosion rather than the soft gliding of hands, lips and limbs. He arched his body into Nate’s grasp, pleading for more friction, more tension, more everything. Nate’s eyes went wide as Wade’s hands came up to grasp the larger man’s shoulders and threw him down against the mattress, shuffling his own legs away from the sheets before straddling him.

“Don’t make me beg,” Wade growled roughly before lifting the top of his uniform over his head as he ground his hips down against Cable’s.

Cable had already been watching over Wade as he slept for the past hour, simply imagining all the things he wanted to do to the other man when he woke up. He trailed a warm hand up Wade’s torso, letting his fingertips trace the roughly scarred and mangled flesh until he saw the other man’s chest jump and his body flinch.

“Don’t, nngh, tease me right now,” Wade leaned back from Nate’s touch and crossed his arms. “Take your gear off.”

Nate smirked and began to pull his shirt off; he felt Wade’s hands fall to his hips and continue to grind. Wade’s stomach clenched as he saw Nate’s torso tighten as he leaned up to pull the shirt off. He could feel Cable’s legs moving to kick his shoes off and heard them hit the ground shortly after the shirt and glove.

Wade shuffled to Nate’s side, no longer straddling him and clumsily attacked Cable’s belt and began tugging the pants and briefs down enough for Cable to kick them off. Cable stretched his tight body, his cock bobbing against his stomach as he watched Wade sliding out of his own pants.

Cable watched silently and stroked his cock a few times as he watched Wade kick his pants to the side. In a swift movement, Wade knocked Cable’s hand aside and engulfed his wide length into his hot mouth, letting his fingers circle around and press down to the base of his length, loose fingers massaging against his balls. Wade’s free hand ground against the techno-organic flesh of his left hip, gripping hard as his body moved with every bob of his head.

Cable’s eyes fluttered as his hips rose to meet Wade’s mouth. Heat burned across his face and his eyes scanned the room. “Where did you put your lube?” Wade turned, his lips were crimson and slick with saliva, his tongue darted out to lick his lips before talking; honestly the scene was just obscene and Cable was already so close… His travels never really allowed for much alone time…

“The duffle bag, pocket on the end.”

Cable reached towards the duffle bag, beckoned a finger and it slid across the ground to him; with the pocket within grasp he reached in and would have chuckled if the merc hadn’t chosen that moment to take his cock deep into his throat, sucking hard, tight wet muscle constricting around his length. The top of the bottle of lube labeled Gun Oil popped off as his grip tightened and his body tensed. “You do that again and you are gonna have to wait a little bit before I get inside you.”

Wade dragged his mouth up slowly from the slick cock and turned again to look Cable in the eyes, his hand pumping slowly and firmly around Cable’s thick cock. He let go and turned away from Cable, slumping against the mattress with his ass in the air before bringing his hands to his ass and spreading his cheeks. “Just hurry up.”

Cable moved to kneel behind the man and drizzled lube along his metallic fingertips before letting it drip along Wade’s exposed hole. A sharp gasp and he could see Wade’s fingers dig into his own skin as they clenched in anticipation. He pressed his thumb in slowly and Wade eagerly pressed his body back, begging to take more.

Wade’s urgent groans were muffled as his face pressed into the mattress from the side. He bit the inside of his cheeks and clenched his eyes as he felt Cable working at his ass. The techno-organic flesh always reminded him of menthol and ice, cold and sharp but it always sent him begging to be impaled by the warmth of Nate’s cock after being stretched. “C’mon…” He pumped his hips at Cable’s hand impatiently and shivered as a chill worked its way up his spine. Just needed to stretch a little more.

Cable had replaced his thumb with two fingers and was working the hole wider for a third. Wade was loose and hot, with the drugs still in his system he must have been like this for hours now. Wade had smelled like sex but his hole was clean and begging, the thought of him being like this for the past 36 hours and saving the best for him made his cock throb and grow painfully harder. When he was able to slip in a third finger he quickly added a bit more lube before sliding his cock deep into Wade. Wade’s hands flew forward and braced against the hard thrusts. “Fuck, yes Nate. I need this so bad right now. Please, fuck me hard!”

Nate didn’t need any encouraging and continued to thrust hard into him, using his telekinesis to hold Wade’s shoulders in place so he would keep from falling forward. Wade slapped a hand down to his side and clawed at Nate’s right hip, dragging nails deep enough to scratch and Nate hissed lowly and grabbed his hand and pinned it to the bed. “Fuck you’re so fucking thick right now. God please, Nate…” Wade’s other hand tore at the sheets on the mattress as his back flexed and shoulder blades ground tighter. Nate let his telekinesis release from Wade and they tumbled forward. Wade’s head hung off the bed and he was gasping as Nate knocked Wade’s legs together and straddled them, sliding back in deep as he dug his hands into Wade’s hips, jerking forward hard and fast. Wade’s arms were flailing, trying to find something to grasp and brace himself against the thrusting, tearing and clawing between the mattress, sheets and the cold concrete floor. Sensation was flooding his senses from both the front and back, his cock was slamming against the mattress with every thrust and the indirect contact combined with the overwhelming attack on his ass was all too much. He clenched tight and felt the orgasm hit him hard enough to see spots, his voice caught in a guttural cry, catching with every thrust from Cable. He could feel Cable’s cock throbbing within him and it sent him shuddering. His body was shivering and he could feel sweat beading along his back and shoulders as he felt Cable slide out of him, wet, sticky and dripping. Cable dropped down next to Wade on his back and looked over to face the other man. “Better?” Cable drolled out, taking in the heady cloud of sweat and sex that hung in the air as he caught his breath.

“Much.” Wade replied as he scooted down the mattress rolled away from the wet spot and landed on his back, breathing hard and enjoying the cool feeling of the air hitting his sweat, casting a chill across his body, a whiff of his own cum making him hitch his breath.

They laid there for a few moments until their breath fell into synch.

“So, you going to fill me in on what happened while I was gone?” Nate looked to his side, watching his partner’s chest rise and fall in tandem with his own.

“Maybe after medicine…” Wade turned and nuzzled into covers that had been tossed aside and it wasn’t long before he finally gave himself over to darkness.

Cable scoffed and turned on his side to lean in close to Wade, before realizing he landed right in the smear of cum left by Wade. “I always end up in the middle of your mess…” Cable muttered before shaking his head and resting an arm around the merc. They were both going to need a good shower after this anyway…


End file.
